Farmer Arty
by hollyshort13
Summary: mrs. Fowl finanly notices how pale her son has become from lack of fresh air and sunshine, so she sends him out to her siser magnolia's farm . There he will experience life on the farm with funny twists and turns. And maybe even learn a lesson.
1. The day it came

Farmer Arty  
  
As Artemis fowl was typing on his Black dell laptop one day in his dimly- lighted library. Suddenly the sound of his mother's knock brought him back into the room. "Come in mother" he said quietly. Mrs. Fowl entered the dark room and looked disapprovingly around then her gaze met her son and she smiled. "Hello sweetheart" she said as she walked over to the green drapes and opened them revealing a beautiful window looking out toward the fowl land. She looked back at her son his pale and pasty face looking toward her with eyes that looked puzzled and somewhat annoyed at the shades being opened. She was sad to see that he had lost all color in his face .Suddenly an idea struck like lightning she would send him to her sister's farm!!!! She smiled said "tea is served in the drawing room dear" Then exited out of the library. Artemis wondering what that was all about turned of the computer and left for tea.  
  
Please review!!! Im new so please try and tell me what you honestly think and I will soon have the next chapter up!!:) 


	2. The farm

Artemis slowly got out of the car into the bright sunshine .Here he was his aunt's farm. His mother had decided 2 weeks ago that some fresh air would be good for her son and decided that very minute to call her sister and lay out the plan with her. Her sister Sheila had absolutely jumped at the chance to see her little nephy-wephy who had visited her once when he was 2. Artemis stood looking around with deep contempt, this was the last place he wanted to be .Butler walked up beside his young master sensing the hostility so he decided not to mention that Artemis had stepped in a small smelly pile of dog doo that was now all over his nice new leather shoes. Suddenly out of know where a lady in her early 40's ran up to Artemis and enveloped him into a giant hug "welcome to Crow farm nephy- wephy! We are so glad that you could come for a visit. Butler who had been anxious like a good bodyguard should, relaxed as he realized it was his master's aunt. Artemis muttered a hello as well as he could while be choked in his aunt's arms. Butler noticed arty's distress and was kind enough to introduce himself and advice her to not hug arty so tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Nephy!" she said letting go of the boy who stumbled around trying to breath. Sheila smiled after Artemis finally regained normal breathing "guess what Nephy you're just in time to help feed the piggies. So why don't you get out of the fancy clothes and shoes and change into some work clothes, so I'll show you to your room. "hey butler, if you can grab that other suit case" pointing to a big black leather suitcase sitting on the ground where the limo had been" I'll grab this one and we can walk up the barn and your rooms. Artemis stopped in mid step "what do you mean the barn AND our rooms?? Sheila answered" Don't you remember Nephy? Last time you where here you made me promise that you could stay in the barn rooms next time you came, because you loved the animals so much. So you'll be staying up there." She said with a smile. Artemis cringed "great, just great!!!" he muttered to himself. His aunt showed them to one big bedroom right over the stalls of the horses and other animals. The room was large with 2 twin sized beds and a little end table in the middle of the beds and an oak dresser that looked like it had been here for years and needed dusting badly. The beds where poorly made and the wood floor covered in dirt and an occasional piece of hay. Artemis eager to get out of that incredibly dirty room mentioned quickly "aunt, where are the piggies. I'm ready to work with them now!" Sheila looked at arty and his Italian suit and black leather shoes and his silk tie and said "okay Arty they are this way. Follow me!" Before following his aunt arty suggested to butler to clean up the room and make it suitable for himself and butler. Then hurried to catch up with his aunt leaving butler with the huge task of cleaning.  
  
When arty finally caught up to his aunt she was standing next to the pig pen looking down at the "cute" as she called them little pigs. Artemis asked "what do I feed them with? Pointed to the little ones. Ant Sheila smiled then let a snorting laugh. "Oh no my dear, these little ones have already been fed you get to feed the big ones......she said pointed to 2 giant hogs rolling around in the mud. She then handed him a pail of green sick smelling stuff that nearly made arty gag and he walked out to the pigs. He walked to the brim of the mud, and threw the smelly stuff to the pigs. While he threw it he lost his balance and fell face first into the mud and sick stuff he had thrown in. It was all over him .his Italian suit, his silk tie, and of course his black leather shoes.  
  
P.s im going to have to write more later I'm laughing to hard to write right now. Please review and I hope you like/liked it. 


End file.
